


Blood

by coolscar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolscar/pseuds/coolscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Blood doesn’t usually pour. When an artery is cut, it jets. This wasn’t a cut artery.

It was pouring. 

He could hear it dripping.

Something was wrong.

He turns his head, ripping the pons from his temples. He couldn’t see Newton, he was hidden behind a curtain of people. He could see Pentecost and countless technicians rushing, hammering information into computers. He could feel blood dribbling from his own nose. 

He didn’t care.

Something was wrong.

He snuck looks at the computer screens as he traveled across the lab.

“Neural Overload.”

“Critical Failure.”

This can’t be happening.

He pushes people away, into mobile tech carts and counters, spilling preserved kaiju organs all over his meticulously cleaned countertops.

He’s fine.

He has to be.

Hermann reaches where his friend sat.

This can’t be happening.

His face is covered with blood, still burbling from his eye sockets, from his nose, his mouth, his ears. His worn pinstripe pants soaked with piss.

He’s limp. He’s not moving, not breathing.

He’s dead.

Gottlieb can’t stop the tears. 

He hasn’t cried like this since high school.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in ten minutes


End file.
